


Train // JiKook

by KaLuni



Category: Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, CEO Jimin, Gay, M/M, PWP, Roleplay, Sex, Smut, Translation, addicted, blowjob, forced but not forced, jikook - Freeform, jimins thighs, jungkook is needy, public, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaLuni/pseuds/KaLuni
Summary: Basicially Jungkook and Jimin who are sex addicts and can't keep their hands to themselves.orJimin fucks Jungkook in a train.
Relationships: Jikook
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	1. Train

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jambooty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jambooty/gifts).



Jungkook

"Okay Jungkook, from now on I'll see you twice a week. Please make sure you come here before you relapse", said my new therapist Dr. Park, admonishingly and slightly reproachfully, because it wouldn't have been the first time I relapsed. So with my head bowed, I nodded and put on my jacket to go home.

Arriving in the subway, I looked at the timetable and, relieved, realized that I didn't have to wait too long and stood next to the seats where only a young man was sitting who somehow looked familiar to me. I just couldn't place where from. But I couldn't deny that he was damn pretty, so I quickly looked away again.

Just don't relapse.

A few minutes later I saw the train coming in and noticed in the corner of my eye that the guy got up and put his cell phone, on which he had been typing the whole time, in his pocket. It's a miracle that anything could fit into these jeans, as tight as they were around his legs. That's enough Jungkook, think of something else. Grandma. Puppies, vomit. Anything but the muscular legs of this handsome guy I'd like to sit on...

As soon as the doors opened, I squeezed myself into the crowded train and squeezed through the people to stand directly at the window. Just very far away from him. I plugged my headphones into my ears and turned on my play list before turning to the window and looking outside. The drive home took about half an hour, if not longer, but this new therapist was supposed to be the best by far, so my mom insisted that I go see him.

But after a good five minutes, I got the strange feeling that I was being watched, so I pulled the music out of my ears and looked around, but couldn't see anyone really looking at me. Unfortunately I had no eyes in the back of my head. But I didn't have to, because not a second later a hand lay on my butt and I strained myself completely. It was nothing new to be groped in buses and trains, but it had never happened to me before.

So I tried to take a step forward to get rid of the groper, but it wasn't easy in the crammed, small train compartment.

Another hand laid on my hip and pulled me back so that I bumped into someone who had one hundred percent no flashlight in his pants. I swallowed anxiously and grabbed the strap on the bar above me. But when I noticed this person kissing my neck and putting his hand on my crotch, it got too much for me and I turned around as angry as I could. Right in front of my nose was the guy who was sitting on the bench earlier and was smirking at me smugly.

I don't know what it was and why I reacted that way, but when I recognized him, I couldn't get a single sound out of him and forgot that I actually wanted to snap at him. "Wh-What do you want from... from me?" I stuttered nervously and his grin widened again until I saw his perfect white teeth. Wow. "Isn't it obvious, Jungkook?" he said and put his two arms around me before his hands were on my ass and reached in tightly. "Wh-- How did you know my name?" it sot out of me and I looked at him with big eyes.

"My father is your therapist. I saw you with him earlier." he whispered in my ear and kissed my neck right after, which made me start to emerge uncontrollably. It took a few moments before I realized what he had just said and I tried to back off once more, but this time he wouldn't let me. I couldn't move an inch while this handsome guy sucked on my neck and kept biting my sensitive skin while he was kneading my ass. 

"S-Stop it...mhhh..." I murmured rather half-heartedly. As bizarre and unreal as it was, somehow I liked to be touched by him and I couldn't prevent the blood from rushing into my crotch. "Do you really want me to stop?" he asked and pushed his hands forward to undo my belt and the buttons of my pants. That we were surrounded by people didn't seem to bother him the tiniest bit. But strangely enough, neither did I.

Oh, fuck it. I'll just add a therapy session to it then.

I looked him in the eyes for a moment and within seconds it was clear that it wouldn't just be a fumble. "What's your name?" I asked him before he shoved his hand into my pants and grabbed my now rock hard cock. "Jimin." he breathed into my ear and moved back a little bit, so that our faces were only a barely noteworthy distance apart. "Well Jimin, go ahead" I said determinedly and bit my lower lip before turning around and pressing my ass to his crotch. 

From behind he put his hand on my mouth, for which I was really grateful to him, because otherwise I would surely have entertained the whole course. 

With deft moves, he grabbed my waistband over my butt and pulled my jeans down so far that my ass was completely exposed and I heard him spit on his fingers before his hand went down without a detour and his fingers disappeared between my buttocks. At first he just stroked over them and kept pressing against my entrance, which slowly but surely drove me crazy. "Go ahead" I mumbled into his hand and pushed my ass against him again and again willingly.

"Wow, I didn't think you were that impatient, sweetie," he smiled and pressed two fingers directly into me, which is why I unconsciously bit his hand lightly to stop my moaning. It was just awesome to know that everyone could see us and it only took a small movement to turn around to us. God, it turned me on.

With one hand I leaned against the window next to me as he pushed his third finger inside me and stretched me as much as he could. I suddenly became incredibly hot and my pulse raced so fast that I could practically hear the blood rushing in my ears. I was almost disappointed when he said "That's enough" and pulled his magic fingers out of me. But it didn't take long before he unzipped his pants and rubbed his distinctly hard cock against my ass before pushing it between my cheeks and rubbing up and down a few times with his wet tip. "Fuck me already" I growled almost impatiently and licked provocatively over his palm. 

"God, you're perfect", it came from Jimin when he finally pressed his cock against my hole and pressed my head against his shoulder. "Ngh~" I moaned as softly as I could into his hand and squeezed my eyes together. I did not expect him to be so big, but he was. Oh and how he was. "You like that? Huh?" he whispered in my ear when he had completely immersed himself in me, but all I could do was a foggy nod. "So you like how deep I can shove my dick in your tight hole? And do you like that..." he pulled himself almost completely out of me and with a strong thrust he pushed back to me "...also? Do you want me to give it to you properly? Here, in front of all these people, you little bitch?" he finished his sentence and pushed hard again.

"Yes" I gasped strained and damned horny into his hand. Over and over again he pushed me and fucked me practically without will. There was nothing left in my head. Nothing but the desire for hot sex with Jimin. And he gave it to me. All the time he was panting in my ear with his hot breath and kept biting my throat or earlobe while I could barely stand on my feet. "Shit, your ass is divine" he whispered strained and put his free hand back on my pulsating hardness, which he rubbed roughly up and down along with his thrusts. 

Never before had I experienced sex so intense and raw, although you couldn't even really call it sex, because he fucked me. He simply used me for his satisfaction and I loved it. 

After a good 10 minutes, in which he pushed the soul out of my body and jerked my cock at the same time, his thrusts became more and more sloppy. The sweat ran down my face and my breath went so fast that I felt like I was going to pass out at any moment. Suddenly he took his hand from my mouth and removed the other one from my cock as well, before he clawed into my hips and rammed himself hard into me a few last times. 

I felt his cock twitching inside of me and shortly after that the hot liquid that was spreading inside me. For a moment nothing moved until he let go of me and slowly pulled himself out. I heard the jingling of his belt and a zipper was pulled up before he pulled my shorts and my pants back over my ass. Confused, I turned to him and saw him wiping the back of his hand over his forehead, which was also sweaty. "And what about me?" I asked partly offended, partly annoyed and looked at him waiting.

Jimin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card, which he pressed into my hand and leaned towards me. "If you want more, come to me later. I have some work to do." he winked and placed a short kiss on my lips before he squeezed through the people and got off the train. Perplexed, I looked after him before I hurriedly closed my pants and took a closer look at his business card.

Park Jimin  
CEO of Park/Kim Corporation

contact 123/456789  
Promise Street 69  
Seoul

So the CEO of one of the largest companies in Seoul had just fucked me on a crowded train and wanted to see me again. 

And his father was my new therapist.

Thanks, sex addiction.

──────⊱ ⚣ ⊰──────


	2. CEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Jimin left Jungkook with a boner and Jungkook decides to not accept that.
> 
> or
> 
> Jungkook rides Jimins thighs finally.

Jimin

Of course I had nothing to do.

But I simply wanted to know if it was him. Whether Jungkook was really my counterpart and could give me what I needed so badly. I wasn't in my father's office for nothing, because I too was 'suffering' from sex addiction. Although I felt it rather less as suffering. Rather, it was my father who urged me to go to therapy with one of his colleagues, because he feared that I could damage my and therefore his reputation.

Sure, how would it have looked if one of the best addiction therapists in the country didn't even manage to "cure" his own son? I, on the other hand, only went there to keep up appearances and to do my father a favor. But I never thought I would meet someone like Jungkook there. This man was just so incredibly beautiful, sweet and hot at the same time, that I just had to test if it could work out with him, because the partners I had until then were all pretty quickly annoyed by my cravings.

But the intermezzo in the train was something new even for me, after all so many people could have seen us. I'm sure that some of them noticed something, but I was much too fixated on Jungkook to really be bothered by it. And now I sat at my huge panorama window and stared down at the city while I waited for this attractive person to appear at my door. It got later and later, but not a single sign of him. 

Too bad, I really thought it was him.

But just when I had given up and was about to order some food, my cell phone rang and I looked at the display but did not recognize the number. "Park?" I answered it and heard a faint gasp at the other end of the line. "Ji-Jimin? Can you pick me up?" Jungkook panting and I pricked up my ears in alarm. "Why, what's wrong? And where are you?" I asked and almost jumped up before I grabbed my keys. "I-I was going to your place and took a shortcut, but there are so many drunks here and... a few of them were chasing me. he whispered and sounded pretty scared. "Okay, send me your location and stay where you are, I'll come and pick you up" I said quickly and hung up. 

On the way to my car, I also got the message with Jungkook's location and shook my head with a grin. How did he get there? This way was not even a short cut to my apartment.

So a few minutes later I stood in front of this alley with my car and picked up my cell phone to call Jungkook. "Y-yes?" he said in a shaky voice and still sounded pretty scared. "I'm here, right by the street. Can you make it to my place?" I asked and he thought for a moment before he said "Yes" and hung up. I wasn't quite comfortable with it, but at least I had asked him. Two minutes later the passenger door flew open and Jungkook practically threw himself into my car, but landed so unluckily that he pushed his elbow right into my crotch. 

"Ah Fuck! Watch out" came out of me immediately and I hissed with pain, because he had hit my best piece with frightening accuracy. "Oh you- fuck, I'm sorry!" he apologized immediately and put his hand on my cock completely unrestrained before he gently rubbed it. For a brief moment I was speechless, because I had never seen anyone who was as damn uninhibited as Jungkook when it came to sex. "It's okay. But if you keep rubbing, you can take care of the result right away." I grinned, still slightly distorted with pain. 

But the dark-haired guy just shrugged his shoulders and buckled on. "Well, that's what I'm here for anyway" he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. What it was for him - and for me - actually. But I kept telling myself that it would be a bad thing to be so into sex and that society tended to view it negatively. But Jungkook was probably only at the beginning of this process and I would have loved to lock him up in my apartment so that he would never lose this casualness. "You're right" I just said and started the engine to drive to my home as fast as I could.

Why I suddenly had such inhibitions I can't really say anymore, but when we finally stood in my apartment I didn't really know what to do while Jungkook looked around with big eyes and inspected my apartment. "Where is the bedroom?" he asked curiously and simply opened the door of my office as if he was living with me. "Two doors down, that's my office there" I replied and was about to pull him on when he suddenly started to grin. "I always wanted to be fucked by my boss on his desk." he admitted without blushing and stepped towards the massive desk before he sat down on it and opened his shirt.

"But I'm not your boss" I said, acting serious, and slowly walked towards him, watching his every move. How he did it, I do not know, but every gesture he made had such an incredible attraction to me that I did not feel able to resist him. "Job interview" he said, brushing his shirt off his shoulders. "I'm particularly good at verbal introductions" he purred and unbuckled his belt before he stood up and grabbed me by the wrist. "Have a seat, Mr. CEO" it came out of him sounding serious and he pulled me to my chair before he pushed me down by my shoulders and I finally sat down. 

It all seemed so unreal to me that I didn't know exactly how I should react. Strange actually, because on the train I didn't have such inhibitions. What was going on? Was it because he took control and wanted to seduce me? Jungkook must have realized that I was not quite with it and leaned back, frowning. "What's wrong? Was that your twin in the train, or why are you suddenly so weird?" he wanted to know and sat down halfway on the desk. "No. I've just never met anyone who is exactly like me. Otherwise they're always rather annoyed" I explained to him and he began to grin broadly. "But I am not the others. And I'd like your hard cock up my ass again, if you don't mind." 

Yes, Jungkook was definitely the one I had been looking for.

That's why I didn't waste any more thought on anything but him. Licking my lips, I bent over and pushed my fingers into his waistband before I pulled the disturbing fabric down and his completely hard member jumped towards me. The dark-haired man almost groaned in relief as the cooler air welcomed him and I put my hand around his shaft. "You can have it" I said before I put my lips around his tip in anticipation and played with my tongue on the small ribbon. Immediately, he clung to the edge of the table and threw his head back into his neck while I picked him up more and more. 

"Oh Fuck~" he pushed out and put one hand on my head, but he didn't direct me, he just let it lie there loosely. Again and again I ran my tongue along his entire length and played with the other hand on his testicles. This seemed to please him even more, for he willingly lifted one of his legs and put his foot on the back of my chair before leaning back further and lying halfway on the table. 

Actually I was never the type of guy who liked to give blowjobs, but Jungkook was just too horny for me to have missed that. Besides, I wanted to know what it tasted like. And how I wanted it. I removed my hand from his balls and opened the drawer right next to his leg to get the tube of lubricant out and spread some of the liquid on my fingers before I ran my fingertips over his leg and walked further down to his entrance. "So you want the job?" I let myself in on the game with a smile and circled the twitching muscle ring with two fingers.

"Yes Mr. CEO. I wa-ahhhh want the job badly!" he moaned and looked me in the eyes, begging. I let go of his cock and stood up slowly before undoing the top buttons of my shirt and quickly pulling it over my head. "And what are you going to do for it?" I asked and my hand again sought the way to his divine backside. But I didn't wait long and pressed a finger directly into his entrance, which is why he cried out damn loud. "Ahhhhhhhh...Anything you want" he affirmed desperately and wrapped his leg around my waist while I distributed many little kisses on his upper body, leaving a wet trace on his skin. 

When I reached his neck, I kissed further up over his jaw, up to the corner of his mouth, but backed away to look at him questioningly. After all, it was not the order of the day that kissing was okay for everyone. On the contrary, quite a few didn't want to share something so intimate with a simple sex partner. I didn't have to wait long though, as he put both hands on my cheeks and pulled me closer so that our lips connected. 

My tongue immediately slipped into his warm, moist oral cavity and explored the new, exciting area in it, which Jungkook willingly allowed. Suddenly, something that I had never felt before twitched through me and I interrupted the kiss jerkily. "Wow." we both breathed at the same time before we started to grin and the dark-haired man wrapped both arms around me to kiss me again. Like never before, my heart started racing and I thought I would never be able to stop kissing him again. 

During this insane kiss I let another finger disappear inside him. Immediately I searched for his sensitive spot and stretched it carefully. "Ngh~ Oh Fuck, JIMIN!" he suddenly shouted and I couldn't help but grin triumphantly. "Did I find something there, huh?" I asked playfully and stroked my finger repeatedly over this spot. It turned me on too much to hear Jungkook moaning like that. 

"That's enough" he said after a few more times and pushed me away slightly before he turned around and bent over the table. However, I grabbed him by the arm and immediately turned him back to me. "No. I want to see you when you come" I clarified and quickly pulled my pants down before I sat down on my chair and pulled him with me. An indefinable grin flitted across Jungkook's lips before he sat on my lap with his legs apart and enclosed my cock with his hand. He leaned over to me and whispered "I've been wanting to sit on your hot legs the whole time. You're incredibly hot, you know that?" whispered into my ear and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up straight.

But before he could say anything else, I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back into a passionate kiss while I put one hand between us and placed my cock under his entrance. Slowly I pushed my tip into him and wanted to penetrate further, he moved up a bit so that I moved away from him again. At first I thought it was an accident, but after two more times I interrupted the kiss and looked at him confused. "This is revenge for not letting me come on the train." he grinned confident of victory and, curious about what I would do, looked me in the eye. "Oh, so that's the way you want it" I growled and simply grabbed his hips without warning before I pushed him down with a jerk and sank myself completely into him. 

"JIIIIIMIN!" he yelled and his fingers poked into my shoulders. But even I couldn't prevent myself from moaning loudly at the narrowness that suddenly surrounded my cock and so we both sat there for a while and tried to get half a breath again. "Move it." the dark-haired man panting and wanted to move himself again, but I decisively stopped him. "I am the CEO here, you don't have to give me any instructions, understand?" I asked seriously and he looked at me with big eyes, nodded surrenderingly and sat down again panting softly. 

"So you let yourself get fucked for a job, huh?" I asked and pushed into him jerkily. "Yeah!" he moaned without hesitation and still held on to my shoulders. I briefly bit lightly into one of his nipples and pushed hard into him again. "And you will do everything I tell you to do, will you?" I continued and embraced his hardness with my hand. "Yes Mr. CEO, I will!" he affirmed and I leaned back with a grin. "Then go fuck yourself on me, go!" I told him and it didn't take a second for the muscles in his thighs to tense up and down and he started to move in a hurry. I had already fucked him on the train, but he still seemed to be fucking excited, the way he was going on me. 

But I could not, would not and would never complain.

The blood throughout my body pulsated and my heart beat at an incredible speed. But I didn't want it to end so quickly, so I lifted him up and put him down on my table without pulling myself out of him and pressed his upper body to the tabletop. I lifted his legs and from underneath grabbed his thighs before I started fucking him the way he seemed to want me to: Wild and hard. 

Again and again I rammed myself hard into him and pressed his divine ass against me again and again. God, all this slowly drove me crazy! "Harder!" Jungkook cried and lollied in front of me all the time, so I couldn't and wouldn't take my eyes off him anymore. This sight was simply madness! "So your boss should fuck you harder? Like this?" I asked and pulled myself almost completely out of him, but immediately pushed hard again. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah~ Oh God~" he yelled my apartment together and from then on I didn't hold back at all. 

As if out of my senses I sank greedily into him and felt how everything began to bubble inside me. Everywhere I went, all I could hear was our moans and the sound of clashing skin. And I loved it. "I-I'm coming ahhh~ soon!" the dark-haired man warned me and reached up with his hands to hold on to the edge. A few thrusts later I felt the ring of muscles around my cock start to twitch wildly and saw his abdominal muscles tense up before he came on his shiny upper body. But since I was not quite ready yet, I didn't let him have a break and continued to fuck me to orgasm, which then also groaned loudly, spread deep inside him and supported me exhausted over Jungkook.

It took quite a while until we both could breath again and looked each other in the eyes with satisfaction. But then he said something that I had not expected. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" and for a moment everything was quiet. Normally that would have scared me off and I would have asked the person to leave. But if I'm honest, I didn't feel any different. However, I changed his statement a little bit and gave him a short kiss on the lips. 

"No. But love at first fuck." 

──────⊱ ⚣ ⊰──────


End file.
